


I Love None Better Than You

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (light) dom/sub, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, NO deaths/mention of dying none at all, Overstimulation, Poetry, Rimming, SO, Sick!Louis, Top Harry, and smut obvs, cancer au, daddy!harry, dinner date, lol just a little joke there his seemingly endless freetime isnt relevant, louis cries whoops, louis has cancer, unemployed!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis haven't had any alone time in three months since Louis had been admitted to the hospital. Harry is desperate to provide some privacy for the two of them and finally spend an uninterrupted evening with his boy at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love None Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Louis' got an unspecified type of cancer but is on the road to recovery- this isnt a fic about having sex with one another before its too late or anything like that, no MCDs to speak of.
> 
> Title from "Poem of You, Whoever You Are" by Walt Whitman, the bisexual/gay late 19th century poet :D

Louis gazed boredly at the small, hazy-screened TV mounted high on the wall in front of him. He had been steadily growing restless for a couple of weeks now, and the terribly static-ridden display of the footie game he had been highly anticipating was not helping. Harry laid beside him in the bed, on the side without Louis' wires connecting to his IV and oxygen tank. He had a warm hand on Louis' hip, softly running against his protruding hipbone, and it was making the frustrated feeling inside Louis burn brighter.   
He grudgingly decided it could do him well to confide in Harry how he was feeling. He began piecing together the way in which he'd bring it up to him when Perrie walked through his nearly closed door.

"Hi, loves. Louis, sit up, please," Perrie said automatically. They've been through this at least three times a day for the past three months; they knew the drill.  
Harry scooted away and helped prop Louis up in bed. He held his hand and listened to Perrie make small talk as she took Louis' vitals and distributed his evening medications.

"Well, I was just saying to Jesy how you've been here for such a while that we should just go ahead and upgrade you to a room with a better view, seeing as you're here every day. Maybe we can arrange something. I'm sure the backside of this department store blocking the sunrise can't be helping the feel of this place, since it's been, what, a couple months?" she chatted easily.

"Three," Louis quietly corrected.

"What was that, hon?" Perrie asked, not expecting a response.

"It's... Three, 's been three months, not a couple," Louis shrugged, his cheeks tinting a little. It was clear he regretted speaking up at all for such a seemingly minuscule thing. Harry noticed the longing look in his eyes when he spoke, however, and brought Louis' hand in his up to his face and kissed it softly. Louis barely squeezed back in acknowledgement.

"Right, so all the more reason to get you switched! Jesy insists I'm just rooting for you 'cause your new room will be closer to my station, but that's mostly besides the point," she continued as she scribbled a few things down on her clipboard. "Anyway, I'm off in five, so goodnight, Louis, Harry." Louis offered a small smile as Harry returned the nicety and waved goodbye. As Perrie closed the door behind her, Louis sunk back into Harry's familiar arms and sighed.

"Hazza...?" Louis asked quietly, delicately lacing his fingers with Harry's.

Harry kissed the top of his head and pulled him in closer. "Mhm?"

"Um... I was thinking, for a while..." Louis began, his voice raspy from not being in use for most of the day. "It's been over three months in here, you know..."

Harry watched Louis' nervous fingers playing idly with his own, knowing he was about to bring up something he felt unsure and insecure about. "Yeah, love, I know," Harry replied lowly. He gave him another kiss and added, "This isn't for forever."

Louis sighed again and nodded. "Yeah..." he replied. "It's... I don't mind so much, with you here, it's not so bad, it's just... You know a few days before I was admitted?"

Harry hummed in contemplation. "When are you referring to, baby?" he asked, not catching Louis' drift.

"No, I meant..." Louis' cheeks heated up a tiny amount. "You know how a few days before I had to be checked in, and we were talking about how I wasn't gonna be able to come home for a while... And how there are lots of nurses here and we won't... You know..."

"Have a whole lot of alone time?" Harry finished, finally realizing what Louis must be referring to. "Yeah, honey, I know, 's okay," he said with another kiss. "What about that evening, love?" he asked in an easy tone.

"It... Just... It was three months ago," Louis whispered, feeling shame for even bringing this up. He settled his jittery fingers to squeeze Harry's hand. "Hazza, I've just been thinking for a while... It's been _months_ since we've made love, and I'm... It's not, like... being horny, it's more like..." Louis said, struggling to describe how he felt.

"Feeling emotionally needy rather than physically," Harry supplied gently, stroking Louis' tummy now.

"Exactly," Louis replied softly.

"I know how you feel, angel, I was thinking about this the other day... 'S been months since I made love to my Louis," Harry trailed off in a whisper. He felt his chest tighten with sadness, understanding this emotional need so well.

"I know we can't now, but I've... I've just been thinking for a few weeks now... We don't know for sure when I can go, but even when the doctor announces the next stage of treatment, it'll be another couple months, and I-" Louis' voice grew squeaky at the end as he cut himself off, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. "I don't wanna wait even longer to love you, Hazza. Need you always."

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the thin boy resting against him. "You've got me, baby, I'm right here. Don't cry, sweet pea, you know your daddy is always with you. Even if we're not in a position to make love right now, that doesn't mean I'm any farther away from you."

Louis nodded and held on to Harry's arms crossed in front of him as they cuddled. He felt so overwhelmed- it was the first time in months he heard the word 'daddy', and something inside of him felt a sense of peace. But finally discussing this with Harry made him realize how badly he was really missing it.

Harry resituated them so Louis was curled up in his lap and he was petting Louis' side. He felt hot tears occasionally slide down his neck as he sang quiet songs for his boyfriend, knowing sometimes he just needed to let it out in order to breathe properly again.

"Hazza?" he sniffled quietly, muffled by Harry's skin.

"Yes, baby?"

"I said it's not about the-about being horny, and it's 'cause I need you, love, and I really do, but I think it's maybe about the other thing, too," Louis explained ashamedly.

"Of course, honey, don't be embarrassed. It's not a bad thing to want. I know we used to make love very often, and we've been without it for a while... Don't feel like it's wrong to want, I want that, too," Harry consoled.

He felt Louis breathing heavily against his neck in such a way that brought him back to the warm, gentle nights he and Louis used to spend together before Louis got sick. The familiar feeling of his boy in such a desperate mood made his pants tighten, but he tried hard to push away such premonitions. That is, until he looked down and noticed Louis' sweatpants tenting obscenely.

"I know we can't, I know we can't," Louis whined quietly into Harry's shoulder. Nurses came in very often and at random times, even during the night. Louis nor Harry hadn't bothered bringing up this subject for that reason, until tonight.

"Shh... Shh, baby, don't cry," Harry said quietly, stroking a hand through Louis' hair.

Louis had subtly twisted around in Harry's lap so he was straddling the younger boy, shallowly grinding into his hip. "I'm sorry, Hazza, I didn't mean to..."

"Shh, we're okay. It's night time, though, sweetie. People are trying to sleep now, yeah? People who need their rest," Harry reminded him gently.

"You're right, I'm sorry... This is wrong, I'm so sorry..." Louis said, stopping his movements to curl back into a ball on Harry's lap. Tears soaked into Harry's shirt as Harry felt his heart break.

"Darling, you're fine, okay? No tears, sweetheart, your daddy's right here, and I'm not gonna let my little one go to bed upset," Harry promised.

Louis' breathing had now become rather ragged. "Take care of it, Daddy, _please_. Need you so bad, I'm so sorry. I know it's so wrong, Daddy, I shouldn't've... I-I-"

"Shh, shhhh, baby, come on. It's okay. Daddy knows how to take care of his baby, yeah?" Harry whispered in his ear. "I haven't forgotten how my little one likes to be touched. And Liam will have it in for me if your pulse is too high for too long on that monitor, sweetheart, so let's slow down a moment, okay?"

" _Can’t_ , Daddy, I-" Louis replied desperately, panting into Harry's chest. "I... Sorry, Haz, I'll try, it's just..."

Harry ran a hand down his back to rest on his bum, rubbing him gently. "We're okay, it's all okay... You're still recovering though, angel, I don't want you feeling too worked up when your body is trying to heal."

"Okay," Louis replied, a hint of disappoint in his voice. He took deep breaths as he tried to relax like Harry said, but soon he felt Harry's fingers tapping gently against his lips.  
"Open up, baby. It'll be okay, we're okay..." Harry told him. Louis moaned desperately but did as Harry asked, allowing his fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them thoroughly.

Harry withdrew his fingers and started tugging Louis' sweatpants past his bum.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong, so many people in here, lots of doctors, I-Hazza-" Louis mumbled fervently.  
"Hey, hey..." Harry said, silencing him. "Baby, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable with the people walking right outside the door, okay? I'd never do anything 'til you tell me you're okay with it, don't worry," Harry told him. 

Louis nodded. "No, I... Yeah, we can, I... Need it, Hazza, please... Just a little, you know, like-"

"Shh, Daddy knows what to do, love. Just relax for me and let yourself come undone, that's alright. Daddy knows just how to touch his boy, as if I'd ever forget how much you love it when Daddy fingers you..." Harry whispered seductively as he let his first finger sink into Louis' burning hot body, his hand underneath Louis' sweatpants to hide the worst of it if someone were to come in. "Baby, you're so, so warm... They'll come in and think you have a fever when they check you, love, you're burning up inside."

Louis moaned and began grinding against Harry again, kissing his neck wherever he could reach. The feeling of Harry's finger inside him was like salvation, something he'd been craving for so long.

"You're so, _so_ tight for me, baby, can't even imagine if... So warm and tight." Harry's head spun at the thought of being fully inside Louis right now. He barely allowed himself to entertain the possibility of that, trying to stay focused on pleasuring his needy baby in his arms.

Louis whined something indistinct into Harry's neck as he added another finger.

"What did you say, baby?" Harry asked gently, his other arm around Louis' waist in an effort to relax him a bit.

"Already close," Louis whispered. Harry knew his cheeks must be on fire, always so embarrassed when he fell into a particularly needy mood and couldn’t hold off his orgasm. It was a beautiful thing to be able to experience again; Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed Louis falling apart in the best way possible in his arms.

"That's alright, love, that's so good. Such a good baby for me, always," he praised. Louis whined wantonly right under his ear, his breathing audibly picking up as Harry found his prostate and started to massage gently into his sweet spot.

Louis clenched hard, almost painfully so on Harry's fingers. " _Daddy_ ," he whisper-yelled to Harry. He was panting hard once again, shifting his hips around as if trying to get away from the relentless pleasure to prolong this moment.

Harry expertly stroked his fingers over Louis' spot, knowing he must be very close.

Louis canted his hips at a frenzied pace into Harry's hips as he clenched harder and came into his sweats. "Love you... Fuck, _fuck_ , Daddy, love your fingers," he mumbled out in a breathy voice.

Harry pressed kisses into Louis' hair as he rode out his orgasm, moaning as loudly as he dared into Harry's skin.

Louis slowly melted into Harry's arms as Harry withdrew his fingers. He felt boneless and relaxed as Harry palmed himself as calmly as possible so as not to disturb the tired boy in his arms.

Louis smiled serenely as he heard Harry's familiar sigh of "Oh, _Louis_ , baby" as he came in his jeans. It had been so long since they were able to share something like this, and Louis kissed Harry's neck all over in thanks. He found Harry's hand and laced their fingers together once more and sighed tiredly.

Though he was in a better mood than he had been in for weeks, a small part of him still felt dissatisfied. _Not enough, it's still been three months._

Harry was calmly running his other hand up and down Louis' side as the two of them evened out their breathing. "Was that alright, baby? Did that feel good?" he asked quietly.  
Louis smiled wider, squeezing Harry's hand gently. "Was so good, love. Thank you, Hazza. Love you."

"Love you, too," Harry replied with another kiss to his hair. "You don't feel too tired out? Or-or you're breathing okay, love? And your IV or anything else hasn't been disrupted while we-?"

"No, Hazza, 'm fine. I promise," Louis interrupted, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Relax."

"Okay," Harry agreed quietly. He ran his hand from Louis' side to his tummy, rubbing warmly up and down his torso. "Was that... Was that alright for you, though? D'you think it helped... satisfy you, baby?" he questioned quietly.

"Yeah, it... Yeah," Louis answered. "But I... I dunno if it felt... Just not as good as... you know..." Louis finished, his voice dropping to a quiet mumble again.

"No, I know what you mean, sweet pea. You still feel-feel the need to be closer like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," came Louis' quiet reply. "I know we can't, I don't want you to feel bad about it, so don't worry about me, but... Yeah."

Harry held his boy closer, the familiar feeling of wanting to give Louis everything he wants encompassing his thoughts. "I've been thinking, love... We've been here for a while, and the nurses love you to bits, they're all on your side... I'm thinking about discussing this with them."

"You're-what?" Louis asked in surprise, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Shh, I only mean I want to ask them if they can guarantee us a whole evening uninterrupted, with just the two of us, yeah?"

"Oh... I-D'you think they'd consider it?" Louis asked, trying hard not to let his hopes get too high.

"I think it should be okay... as long as we're responsible with all the equipment in here and keeping tabs on how you're feeling, this may work," Harry said.

"Okay..." Louis said. "Thanks, Hazza... Being so considerate, I just... Thanks."

"Of course, peach." Harry squeezed him in a one-arm hug as he dropped another kiss to his head. "Always want my Lou happy." Louis preened at that, loving the special feeling accompanied with Harry's careful praises. "But I was thinking, baby... It's also been a bit over three months since I've taken my boy out on a date, and I've been missing that, too..."

"Well, I... We really can't, you know..." Louis replied, shrugging slightly.

"No, I know you can't leave yet, babe, but I had an idea... If we have that evening to ourselves, I thought maybe I could pack us a picnic, for right here? And I can bring in some candles and a bottle of wine and I can kiss you breathless just like we used to when we had those fancy dinner dates right at home."

"Oh..." Louis said, squeezing Harry's hand in his. "That sounds so lovely, Hazza... Please, I'd love that so much."

Harry kissed him again and added, "And after dinner, we can turn off the lights, but keep the candles on... and I can make you feel like my whole world all over again, love."  
Louis whined longingly at that just as Liam, one of the night staff nurses walked in.

Louis dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "Stop it, Hazza, you know it makes me hard when you sweet talk."

Harry chuckled and helped situate Louis so Liam could perform his nightly check-up.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and stared accusingly at Louis. "What have you two been doing in here? Smells like-"

"Piss off, Li," Louis said as he attempted to pinch him.

Liam slapped his hand away and scolded him. "I'll tell them you're being uncooperative and order some sedatives on you," he said dryly. Liam, being the only male nurse on the floor, was the only one who didn't make Louis feel as sick and fragile as the others seemed to regard him. "Harry, how goes it, mate?" he asked as checked Louis' oxygen levels and adjusted the pressure on the tank by his bed.

"Please don't sedate my boyfriend," Harry replied in a cold tone. Louis giggled and shot Liam a wicked grin.

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed, bidding them farewell as he recorded Louis' current state on the whiteboard on the wall. "Cheers, boys, see you at five."

Louis counted himself lucky to have Liam be the person to check his vitals at five in the morning, seeing as there weren't many people willing to put up with his grumpy attitude that early in the day.

As Liam turned off the lights and closed the door, Harry pulled Louis back onto his lap and scooted down. "I'll talk to Li and Pez right after he checks up on you in the morning, alright? When they're both here. Love you, baby," he added in a quieter voice. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Haz. Means a lot to me."

"Me, too," Harry agreed, resuming running his hand on Louis' tummy.

"Love you so much. Goodnight."

-

"Rise and shine, Lou. Time to get up."

Louis groaned and rolled off of Harry, reluctant to leave the younger boys warmth.

"Sit up, babe, gotta take your blood pressure," Liam said patiently.

"Take Harry's."

"No can do."

"Then leave."

"Do you want me to get fired from this job? I have a dog at home to provide for, do honestly want to see the two of us get put out on the streets?"

"Fucking hell, _fine_ ," Louis grumbled, sliding out from Harry's embrace and sitting himself up. Harry sleepily followed suit, and made to get out of bed once he remembered their conversation from the previous night.

"Li, when's Perrie coming in, d'you know?" Harry asked.

"Um, in an hour or two, I think? But if you need to talk to a nurse, mate, I happened to be at your disposal right now."

"No, it's... Needa talk to both of you, if that's okay? Can you hang around til she gets here? It's important," Harry explained vaguely.

"Yeah, I guess so?" he shrugged to Harry. "Lou... Hey!" he said, snapping his fingers at the boy who had already fallen back asleep. Liam rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry.

"Make sure he takes his medicine with breakfast, yeah?"

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks, Li."

Liam saluted and headed out the door. Harry turned to his softly snoring boyfriend and gazed fondly at him. He kissed his cheek and pulled them down to rest against the pillows once more.

The boys were reawakened an hour and a half later when Louis' breakfast was brought in, an extra banana on the side for Harry like always. Harry eased Louis awake himself this time, knowing Louis was always much more likely to be in a better mood when Harry gently kissed him awake.

Harry ate his banana as Louis picked apart the displeasing breakfast tray in front of him. Harry was about to chide him on not eating enough when Perrie appeared in the doorway.

"Liam said you needed to talk to us?" she said with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis blushed slightly beside Harry, unsure as to how explicit Harry's explanation was going to be. Harry squeezed his hand once and gave him a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of his bed.

Harry followed Perrie out of the room and she turned around suddenly, her eyes wide with concern.

"Is everything all right? What's this about?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, it's not like that," Harry consoled immediately.

Perrie's shoulders slumped in relief. "Alright... good. Li's right over here, I think," she said, leading Harry over to the nurses' station.

They walked through the doorway and found Jesy and Liam chatting easily, trailing off when they saw Perrie enter with Harry.

"So what's up? Liam says you need to talk to us?" Jesy asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask of you three," Harry began. He was met by slightly confused looks, but carried on smoothly, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to them. "So Louis and I had been talking, and he pointed out that we haven't been getting much alone time lately... With you three checking on him and the doctors coming in and out and the meals and stuff."

Liam glanced at the girls confusedly before speaking up. "Well... We're doing our jobs, mate, I dunno what-"

"No, no, I didn't mean, like... It's great, you all are so helpful and we really appreciate how lovely you are, it's just... Louis' been checked in here for over three months, and that means it's been quite a while since we've been able to... utilize our alone time, I suppose," he finished, trying to keep the conversation modest out of respect for Louis' privacy.

The girls nodded as the realization dawned on them, but Liam still looked confused.

"If that's the case, then what in the hell was going on last night before I came in?" he asked.

Harry blushed slightly, fearing they might have been overheard. "Wh-what d'you mean?"

"I mean, I come in there and the room smells like sex and I was about to ask Louis why he contracted a fever so quickly after I took his temperature and compared it to earlier that afternoon, but then I figured you two must've done it right before I came in, and I didn't fancy asking about it."

"Oh," Harry offered, shrugging slightly. "That was... It wasn't sex, just..." he trailed off shrugging again.

"Almost sex?"Jesy supplied.

"Foreplay, right?" Perrie added.

"Yes, right, okay, so anyway," Harry said, soldiering on, "what I wanted to know is if you three could arrange something for the two of us? Would it be possible if you guys could guarantee us some alone time?"

"Just to have sex?" Perrie asked, the beginnings of a smirk starting to form.

"Well, not necessarily. I was thinking more like... If we could have a whole evening to ourselves... I wanted to cook him his favorite dinner and bring it in with some wine and we can spend some proper time together again, yeah?"

Jesy and Perrie looked at each other with adoration in their eyes while Liam allowed himself a grudging smile.

"I know it's your jobs to check on him," Harry continued, encouraged by their reactions thus far, "and I know how important that is, but do you think it could be okay to leave us to ourselves for an evening?"

Liam nodded his head seriously before saying, "I don't wanna tell you no, Harry, but he is recovering, and we all know he doesn't eat as much as he should, so there's no doubt he's tiring out sooner than he normally would."

Jesy tsked at him and added brightly, "But if you're making him his favorite for dinner, like you said, I don't see what the problem is!"

Harry returned the smile and waited for her to continue.

"You do need to be careful, though, love. You have to be sure he's not getting _too_ worked up, in a bad way, you know?"

"No, for sure, I'll be careful. I'd never want to compromise his recovery. I can be careful," Harry promised promptly.

Jesy smiled at him before Perrie added, "And go easy on the wine, too. He technically shouldn't be having any alcohol to speak of, so you better be careful of that as well."

"Okay, yeah. We'll be careful, I'll tell him," Harry said, a grin spreading on his face.

The three of them smiled back at him, happy to do a favor for such a sweet couple.

"Is tonight alright, then? We can keep an eye out for you and make sure no one comes to bother you, yeah?" Jesy suggested.

"Oh, no, I forgot to tell you!" Perrie said suddenly. "I got the all-clear from the floor manager saying we can move Louis to 4.13, we should get him settled in tonight."

Harry shrugged and looked at the other two. "Is tomorrow night alright, then?" he asked.

They nodded easily and Perrie said, "This means I need to give you his medication earlier, and you _need_ to be sure he takes it at the right time, no matter what you two happened to be in the middle of at the moment, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry agreed, nodding meekly.

"And I need to show you how to hook up a new can of oxygen, too," Jesy said. "You need to make sure you do that before bed, it's very important."

"Right, of course," Harry agreed. He was beginning to grow slightly anxious at this newfound responsibility, but felt committed to provide Louis with a perfect, worry-free evening.

"Well, if that's all, Harry and I should start getting things moved to the new room, yeah? Let's go, H," Perrie said, bidding the others a good morning.

"Yeah, yeah... Thanks, you guys, it means a lot to both of us," Harry promised, giving Liam and Jesy a quick hug before wishing Liam a safe trip home for the day.

-

"Wake the day, babe. I've got some high-end pharmaceuticals for you here, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get them," Liam joked, trying to get Louis to wake up as he walked into his new room the next morning.

"Not interested," came Louis' muffled reply.

"Aw, come on. I would'nt've pegged you as such a buzzkill."

"Fuck off," Louis sleepily replied. "Unless you've got any more of that good weed your mysterious boyfriend supplies you with."

"Zayn's out of town for the week, but nice try," Liam said. He ruffled Louis' fringe in an annoying manner. "Up. Need you to sit up for your blood pressure."

"Take Harry's."

"Louis, I swear to a higher power, would you just-"

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on, Li."

Liam sighed and situated the Velcro sleeve on his outstretched arm. "Harry, mate, you've got yourself a handful here."

"Don't I know it," came Harry's voice from the pile of curls peeking up from the hospital blanket.

Liam wrote the day's date on the whiteboard once he finished with Louis, and made to walk out the door. "I'm off for the day, then. You kids have fun later, yeah? I won't be checking in on you tonight, as per your request."

"Yeah, bye," Louis replied sleepily. "Wait, _what_?" he said, sitting back up again.

"Drink up, Louis. Stay hydrated," Liam said before closing the door behind him.

Harry was now sitting up, too, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Wha...?"

Louis handed him his styrofoam cup of water, onto which Liam had taped a condom. Harry giggled and plucked it off, handing the cup back to Louis, who was rolling his eyes.

"We don't even use condoms," he protested vaguely.

"Yes, but the thought was nice, yeah?"

"What 'thought'? What did he mean?"

"They're giving us some alone time tonight, love. Is that okay?" Harry asked.

"How much? Alone time as in...?" Louis asked, a happy, hopeful feeling growing inside him. Harry hadn't told him yet, becoming distracted with moving his things to the new room right after the conversation he had with Louis' nurses.

"Jesy's gonna give you your lunch and check up on you, and we're not gonna be bothered again until Liam comes in the next morning. Does that sound okay, baby?" he asked Louis tenderly.

Louis tried biting back his grin, a pleased flush coming to his cheeks. "Yeah, Hazza," he said, smiling wide. "Thank you, love." Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy, sighing contently in his arms. He pulled back and kissed him chastely, wanting Harry to know his appreciation.

"Of course. Wanna give my baby the world, but for now, I thought this would be nice, too," Harry replied against his lips. He felt Louis smile happily, trying to kiss him again but failing because of his wide grin.

"So what's for dinner, then?" Louis asked, pulling away from Harry's lips as he brought a hand up to play with his sleep-matted curls.

Harry bit his lip and smiled back at Louis. "What do you think?"

"...Chicken wrapped in parma ham?"

Harry smiled even wider and leaned down to kiss his baby again.

-

Louis had showered and brushed his teeth and was waiting for Harry to come back after he'd left to go home and cook dinner. He nervously straightened his bed sheets, wanting everything to be perfect for them tonight.

He was running his hands through his damp fringe for the hundredth time when Harry finally walked in. He closed the door behind him and smiled warmly at his boy, a big picnic basket resting on  one arm.

"Hi, baby. I just told Jesy and Pez I'm here, and that we'll be okay by ourselves for the night, yeah? So we can be alone now," he said smoothly with a reassuring smile. He came over and set the basket on a table with wheels by Louis' bed and sat down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Thanks again, Hazza. Means so much to me," Louis told him quietly, tightening his arms around Harry.

"Of course, love," he replied, running one hand up and down Louis' back. "Just us all night, baby, just you and me."

Louis kissed his neck and nodded, feeling so at home in Harry's arms. Harry pulled away and tilted Louis' chin up, smiling softly and staring into his eyes. He felt Louis' small fingers close around his other hand and fidget with it anxiously. Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis' and asked, "Are you nervous, love?"

Louis shook his head right away and looked down, a delicate blush tinting his cheeks. "Maybe a tiny bit," he confessed.

Harry kissed his forehead firmly. "It's alright, honey. I'm right here. We have all night to relax, okay? Does that sound alright?"

Louis nodded and smiled back at him, excitement causing his nerves rather than apprehension.

Harry gave him another kiss before turning to the basket, pulling the wheeled table over between them. He pulled out two wine glasses and a tall, dark bottle, situating them on the table nicely.

"They said I could drink?" Louis asked, surprised.

"Not a lot, just a bit, but they did say yes," Harry replied with a small smile.

Louis nodded and watched Harry take out two warm plates of food covered in foil. He then took out two thin candlesticks and lit them with a small lighter. Louis gazed at him, amused, as he took out an iPod dock and plugged in his phone, letting his relaxing hipster music softly fill up the room.

"Setting the mood, yeah?" Harry asked, biting back a grin. Louis giggled and nodded. Harry pulled out forks and knives as Louis unwrapped the foil from his dinner.

"Down to business, then," he said, pouring some wine for Louis and then for himself. He raised his glass and motioned for Louis to do the same. Louis picked his up and smirked at Harry, waiting to tease him for whatever he was planning on toasting to.

Harry thought deeply for a moment before announcing, "To bountiful evenings of long-lasting love-making."

Louis burst out laughing, setting his glass down before rolling back on the bed, shivering with giggles.

Harry tried to pout, but his happiness to see Louis laughing so buoyantly caused a reluctant grin to form.

"Fine, alright, shall we just toast to your good health?" he asked in pretend annoyance.

Louis sat back up and wiped his eyes, still chortling quietly. "No, no, let's do the first one."

"Alright, as long as _some_ of us can stand to be mature about it," Harry retorted.

"'Kay," Louis said quietly, his face shining happily. Harry looked down and smiled to himself, never being able to keep a straight face. Louis raised his glass expectantly as Harry did the same.

"To love-making, or whatever else you said," Louis offered.

"To love-making," Harry repeated quietly, gazing lovingly at his happy boy. "And your good health, of course," he said before tapping his glass with Louis' and taking a long sip.

They dug in right away, Louis lamenting how badly he'd missed Harry's cooking after going so long without it. Harry promised him many more home-cooked meals if it meant he'd be eating more, seeing as he'd lost a good bit of weight when he was offered only negligible hospital food.

Once they had finished the chicken, Harry pulled out smaller plates wrapped in foil. He watched Louis pull back the cover and saw his face light up slightly.

" _Yes_ , Harry, thank you," he said, smiling as he eagerly dug into the expertly made chocolate cake. 

"You're welcome, baby," he replied, so happy to see Louis in such a good mood. They chatted idly throughout dessert, Louis' feelings of nervous excitement mounting.

After they finished their cake, Harry packed up their things in the basket. Louis glanced at him, smiling nervously. Harry noticed and grabbed his hand , running his thumb over Louis' knuckles. "Alright, sweetheart?"

Louis blushed and nodded, staring down at Harry's reassuring hands. Harry leaned forward to give him a quick peck, gauging his expression carefully.

"So..." Louis said, still looking at their joined hands.

"You nervous now, angel?" Harry asked patiently.

"No, not nervous... Just apprehensive, maybe... jittery... tense."

Harry nodded, kissing him again, but softer this time. "Well, we don't have to rush anything at all, seeing as we've got all night. I brought something for us, for after dinner, if you'd like..." He pulled out a book from the basket and handed it to Louis: a collection of love poems by Walt Whitman.

Louis felt his heart swell with love for Harry, full of appreciation for his thoughtful consideration.

"I was thinking if you were feeling on edge, darling, I could read to you for a while, maybe help ease you into the mood," Harry explained gently, still rubbing Louis' hand with his own.

Louis gazed at him with glassy eyes, nodding slowly. "Sounds really nice, Hazza, I'd like that."

"Alright, sweet pea, give me one moment," Harry replied, getting up from where he sat cross-legged on the bed. He moved the table to the side and situated the candles closer to Louis' bed before turning down the music still flowing softly from the speakers. He dimmed the lights just enough so that he'd be able to read from the book and finally returned to bed.

Louis scooted down as Harry climbed into bed behind him, allowing Louis to rest against his chest. He gave Louis a kiss and settled him between his legs, making sure all his wires were untangled and out of the way. Harry wrapped his arms loosely around Louis and opened the book in front of him, beginning to read.

"'We two boys together clinging, one the other never leaving'," he began quietly, his soothing voice helping to relax Louis against him. Harry smoothly read through several poems, dropping occasional kisses to Louis' head where it lay against his shoulder.

After half an hour or so, Harry had taken to softly running his hand over Louis' tummy and leaning down closer to speak nearer to his ear. He'd kiss Louis softly after each particularly moving stanza, wanting him to open himself up to Harry's unceasing care and love.

"'Whoever you are, now I place my hand upon you that you may be my poem. I whisper with my lips close to your ear. I have loved many women and men, but I love none better than you'," Harry finished quietly. He noticed the outline of Louis half-hard in his jeans already, just from Harry's quiet reading. Just as Harry set the book down, Louis turned around to meet his warm lips, kissing him lazily as if reminding himself that they have all evening to love each other now.

Harry set his book aside and brought his hand up to rest against Louis' face, guiding him into a more intimate kiss as Louis turned around to settle himself on Harry's lap. Harry subtly readjusted his wires, always keeping tabs on them in the back of his mind for Louis' sake.

Louis brought his hands up tangle in the curls at the back of Harry's head, keeping Harry pressed close at all times.

They kissed for long moments, stretching into the better part of an hour, the both of them all too aware of the uninterrupted hours they had at their disposal now. Louis pulled away to speak against Harry's lips. "I've missed loving you like this, Harry," he confessed softly with his eyes closed.

Harry kissed him for another long moment before answering. "I've missed this, too."

Louis sighed happily against Harry's mouth, pressing closer to kiss him deeper. "Wanna love you all night," he mumbled.

Harry pulled him in closer by the waist at that, licking unhurriedly into his mouth. He pulled away for a moment before asking, "D'you wanna lie down for me, darling?" in a deep, loving voice.

Louis nodded, sliding off of Harry's lap onto his bed.

Harry untwisted his wires and guided him down to lay against his pillow. He smiled down at his boy, running his thumb over his cheekbone before leaning down to kiss him chastely. Harry moved to kneel between Louis' legs, gently spreading them farther apart. He smiled at the feeling of Louis' warm breath against his mouth. He continued to kiss Louis lovingly, gradually deepening the embrace until they were making out steadily with the 1975 playing out near their bed.

Harry moved to kiss him gently under his ear, making a small mark appear there. He kissed him on his cheek softly as he slowly undid Louis' jeans, edging them down past his bum.

Louis looked up at him with a hint of curiosity, but mostly with trust, knowing how well Harry always took care of him. Harry planted one last kiss on his cheek before pulling his jeans off all the way, moving onto his own next. With both their jeans out of the way, he moved back to kiss Louis, running a hand up and down his side near the hem of his boxers. He slid his hand into Louis' pants, carefully pulling them off, leaving Louis half naked and half hard underneath him.

He leaned down to kiss him again, slowly relaxing him again with a hand running up and down his side.

"Gonna take off you shirt, okay? But we need to be careful with your IV, baby. Jesy told me we can leave it out for tonight, sound good?" Harry asked him quietly. Louis nodded, trusting that Harry will keep him safe no matter what. "Still need your oxygen, though, especially in a little bit..."

Harry carefully dislocated Louis' IV and removed his oxygen cord from his nose to swiftly undress him all the way. He gave the oxygen cord back to Louis to put back in as Harry finished undressing himself. He moved back over Louis and resumed kissing him lovingly, murmuring, "my pretty boy" against his lips.

Harry moved to kiss down Louis' neck, touching him softly in the way he knew Louis adored.

"Since we've got enough time on our hands, I was wondering... It's been so long, angel, and I was wondering if you'd like if I kissed you somewhere else?" Harry asked hopefully. He hadn't eaten Louis out in months, whereas before Louis got admitted, he would happily do it every night if Louis was in the mood, too.

Louis bit back a small smile and nodded, bringing Harry's head back down to kiss him briefly. Harry pressed his forehead to Louis' and smiled at him, losing himself in his boy's pretty eyes for a moment.

He kissed Louis' neck before taking his time to slowly kiss down his chest as well. He stopped at Louis' soft tummy, unable to resist giving him playful bites and kisses all over the warm skin as Louis giggled quietly at the feeling. While he nibbled on Louis' tummy, he carefully guided his bent legs up so his knees were near his shoulders. He kissed lower and lower until he was nipping at the skin where his thighs met his bum, smiling broadly at the feeling of Louis' gentle fingers finding his long hair. Harry brought his hands up to gently spread Louis’ bum, giving him better access to properly lick him out.

He leaned in and placed light kisses on his hole, Louis moaning loudly at the lovely contact.

"Shh, baby," Harry said, making Louis shiver at the feeling of Harry shushing him with his mouth so close. "I absolutely adore the noises you make for me, sweetheart, but we have to be a bit quieter than usual this time, alright?" he reminded him patiently.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Louis replied, already a little breathless from Harry's warm touches.

Harry continued kissing his hole, his tongue darting out to give him little kitten licks every now and then. He sucked and nipped at his rim, Harry's head spinning at the thought of how tight Louis felt the other night, how enticing he'll feel around Harry's cock later tonight. It had been far too long since he'd been able to take his time to pleasure his baby, and Harry was in heaven. His favorite place to be was between Louis' legs, where he was in his element, kissing and licking and driving Louis wild with need and impatience.  
He felt Louis' hands gradually tighten in his hair as he licked deeper and deeper into his tight body. Harry was holding a handful of Louis' lovely bum in each hand as he enthusiastically licked into his hole, reluctantly slowing down as Louis tried to get his attention.

"Close, Daddy," Louis whispered, gently tugging on Harry's hair. Harry slowly pulled away, blowing cool air towards his hole, making him shiver slightly. He nipped at Louis' inner thighs for a bit, letting his hands relax from where he was keeping Louis spread open. He moved up to kiss his tummy again, seeing his dark, flushed cock leaking against it. He took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently, getting rid of the precome on it and causing Louis to whine louder and tighten his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry let go and kissed up Louis' chest, eventually hovering directly above him again.

"Was that alright, love?" he asked softly, kissing Louis yet again. He could never get enough of the familiar feeling of his baby's lips against his.

"Mhm," Louis hummed happily into Harry's mouth. Harry licked into him relaxingly, feeling Louis easily reciprocate.

Louis had lowered his legs again so his knees were bent with his feet flat on the bed, but Harry eventually felt his ankles lock against the small of his back, subtly pulling him in closer.

Harry let his hips be guided down by Louis, giving him what he wanted by grinding his hard cock into Louis'.

Louis moaned at the feeling, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry, pulling him in as close as possible. Harry smiled and leaned away from his mouth, pressing kisses into his cheek instead. He trailed his lips down his neck before moving to his ear and asking, "You ready for more, angel?"

Louis hummed in affirmation right away, reluctantly moving his legs down to rest on the bed again.

Harry pulled away to rummage through the basket he brought. He returned with a new bottle of lube, kissing Louis briefly before rolling the bottle in his hands to warm it up for his boy. He prepared three of his fingers before setting the bottle aside and leaning down to kiss Louis quiet once more.

He gently nudged in his first finger, still finding Louis to be so wonderfully tight, the feeling making him dizzy. He pressed warm, wet kisses behind his ear as he moved his finger in and out, being sure to take his time to prepare Louis. Harry bit his lip and sighed heavily at the sound of Louis’ delicate whimpers whenever Harry brushed against his prostate. He hadn’t experienced Louis in this way in so long, and every part of his body was aching for more.

Louis seemed to be on the same page, soon begging Harry for another finger. His hands were locked together against the back of Harry’s neck, keeping him pressed close.

“Know we have all night, Hazza, but I do’wanna wait anymore. Need you, love, please,” Louis begged, needing Harry now more than ever.

“I’m here, honey, you’ve got me. Always got me, it’s okay,” Harry promised, kissing his cheek gently to relax him. He slipped in another finger and added, “Be a little patient, sweetheart. It’s been a while, and I can’t have you hurting.”

“Won’t hurt, Daddy, please… please,” Louis continued, the little patience he had to begin with disappearing fast. With Harry so close to him, and his bare cock rubbing against his own, the thought of Harry finally being inside him for the first time in months was achingly close.

Harry pushed in a third finger, trying to make quick work of preparing Louis for the rest of the evening. Louis whined quietly and squeezed his eyes shut as Harry gently spread apart his fingers, stretching him out carefully.

Louis brought Harry’s head down so his lips were level with his ear. “ _Please_ , Daddy. I’m spread open for you now, please,” he whispered, his hazy, turned-on mind clearing enough to remember how they used to play back at home, how Harry absolutely can’t resist giving his baby what he wants after a certain point.  
Harry exhaled sharply against Louis’ neck, cursing quietly to himself. “ _Fuck_ , Louis, yeah. Want Daddy spreading you even more?” he asked, pulling his fingers out of Louis at last and picking up the lube again.

Louis bit his lip and whimpered again, nodding his head shallowly. “Want it so bad, Daddy. Just want to feel you even more,” he said, moving his sweaty hands from the back of Harry’s neck and running them down his chest, feeling his muscles flexing. Harry was rubbing some more lube over his dark, flushed cock, making a quick but thorough job of it.

“Want you, too, peaches, it’s been so long,” Harry replied. “We’ve got all night, yeah?” he added in an effort to relax him, remembering that he shouldn’t let Louis get uncomfortably worked up. “I can love you all night, darling, all night long if you’d like.”

Louis nodded frantically as Harry moved to hover on top of Louis again. He rested his weight on his elbows and guided his cock to Louis’ hole, his knees nearly giving out as he felt Louis’ muscles flutter against the head of his dick.

Louis tangled his fingers securely in Harry’s curls and closed his eyes in bliss as Harry started to push in. He drank in the way their body heat radiated off one another, the room feeling comfortably safe and warm. Though the mood was still not as relaxed as their bedroom at home, Louis felt happily content with his current circumstances.

Harry pushed in all the way and paused, letting Louis relax around him before continuing. He rested his forehead against Louis’, brushing their noses together as he waited patiently for Louis to assure him he was alright.

Louis smiled up at him, consciously attempting to relax himself around Harry. “Missed you, Daddy,” he whispered to the loving boy above him.

Harry smiled sadly at Louis, kissing him softly before saying, “‘M sorry we’ve had to go so long without this. But we’re here now, yeah? All night, my angel.” He leaned down to gently kiss beneath his ear. “Daddy’s right here.”

He pressed a few more kisses to his neck before quietly asking, “Are we okay, sweetheart? May I keep going, or shall we wait a little bit longer?”

“Go on, Daddy, please. I’m ready now.”

“Okay,” Harry replied, slowly pulling out halfway to press back in, littering Louis’ neck with kisses the whole time. “Please, please tell me if something’s not right, angel. Tell me if you need more oxygen or if something hurts or if you’re getting too tired, okay? It’s very important for me to know that, darling.”

“Okay, Hazza, I promise I’ll tell you,” Louis replied, feeling a little more relaxed and safe in Harry’s embrace. Harry continued to push in and out of him, building up a slow but steady rhythm. Harry kissed him just as slowly, moving his lips against Louis’ in time with his thrusts. Louis’ fists tightened in his hair every time Harry pressed against his spot, causing the two of them to moan.

Harry moved his hands to press against the backs of Louis’ thighs, bending his body slightly to thrust into him at a new angle. Louis moaned louder at the feeling of Harry handling him how he was and threw his head back, breathing heavily.

Harry leaned down and said, “Can’t make too much noise, baby, remember.”

“Can’t always help it, Haz… touch me so well,” Louis replied, biting his lip as Harry thrusted into his spot again.

Harry pressed his face into Louis’ neck again, nipping at the skin below his ear. “Should’ve brought something to gag you with, then,” he whispered hotly.

Louis whined automatically at that as Harry laughed quietly to himself at his desired reaction.

Harry hooked Louis’ legs against his shoulders, pushing in deeper at a new angle. Louis breathed harshly at the new stimulation, thoroughly enjoying the feeling he’d been missing for months.

Harry brought a hand down between them and pressed his palm against Louis’ balls, touching him gently. Louis moaned a bit louder at that, biting his lip so hard it looked painful.

Harry took pity on him and removed his hand before bending down and kissing him relaxingly. licking over the bite marks Louis had just left.

Harry had sped up his thrusts, moving inside Louis at quicker pace. Louis ran his blunt nails down Harry’s back, leaving marks for sure but feeling unable to care at the moment.

“Getting close, Hazza,” he said suddenly against Harry’s mouth. Harry continued to kiss him deeply and aimed right for Louis’ prostate, wanting so badly to watch his boy come undone.

“Daddy loves you so much, wanna make you feel good all night,” Harry replied.

“Yeah, I-yeah,” Louis answered, breathless. “Want you all night.”

“Gonna come soon, yeah? Come around Daddy’s cock, baby. Always a good boy for me, love. Come for Daddy,” Harry told him quietly, and Louis whined softly once again, tears leaking from his eyes at how overwhelmed he felt. He came all over his tummy and Harry’s hand as Harry stroked him through it steadily. His breathing was labored as Harry touched him through the aftershocks, soon making to pull out of Louis and finish himself off. Louis whined again and clenched hard at the feeling of Harry pulling out.

“Please, _please_ , Daddy,” Louis whispered, holding Harry close, more tears running down his face,

“What is it, Louis love? I’m here, baby,” Harry said.

“Don’t… don’t go, I… keep going, need you,” Louis tried to explain in frustration.

“You want..?” Harry began, glancing down and seeing Louis was still hard in his hand. “Again, right now?”

“ _Please_ , Daddy, yeah. I… you promised, you said we can, please.”

“I promised?” Harry asked, slightly amused. “What do you mean, baby?” He pushed back in anyway, beginning a new rhythm.

“I…” Louis’ cheeks flushed delicately, more tears running down them.

“Hey, hey…” Harry whispered. “I’m right here, angel, no tears, we’re all right. What do you mean, love?”

“When… we…” Louis sighed out, trying to let himself relax with the safe, familiar feeling of Harry inside him again. “I told you… said you wanna love me all night. I wanna go all night, Daddy, keep going- please.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked him, his eyes wide as he looked carefully into Louis’. “You wanna make love all night long, just keep going?”

Louis nodded frantically, a few more tears slipping from his eyes.

“Okay, okay, we can. Don’t cry, my angel, I’d love to… for _hours_ , damn,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ neck. “I love you, Lou, always love you more than anything, yeah? But we have to take a little break, okay?”

A few more tears escaped, travelling down Louis’ face as he looked up at Harry in confusion. “‘M sorry, beautiful. Just give me a moment, okay?” Harry gently wiped the tears from his face and pulled out carefully. “You need your nighttime medicine, angel.”

He found the small paper cup on the table left there by Jesy from lunch and handed it to Louis with his styrofoam cup of water. “Take your medicine, baby, and I need to change your oxygen real quick, okay?”

Louis nodded and leaned up as Harry gave him a sweet kiss before climbing off the bed. Harry hooked him up to a new tank of oxygen and adjusted the pressure before crawling back into bed with his love.

“There we go, need to make sure you’re okay, baby. Need to make sure we’re responsible while your nurses are gone, so they know they can trust us when we ask for these special evenings again, right?” Harry said, stroking his hair gently.

Louis nodded and pulled Harry down in a big hug. “Love you always, Daddy,” he whispered into Harry’s hair.

“Love you, too, little one,” Harry replied, spreading Louis’ legs apart again. Louis loosened his hold on Harry and Harry propped himself up again, pressing sweet kisses to Louis’ face.

Louis smiled at the soft feeling and reached up to card his hands through Harry’s hair. “More, please, Daddy,” he requested quietly.

“Alright, baby,” Harry answered, pressing against Louis’ hole again. He pushed in, Louis’ pliant opening giving way to his cock.

He started up a steady pace again, coaxing quiet moans out of his baby. Harry kissed him lovingly, absorbing his noises and breathing heavily as he felt Louis’ nails clinging to his back in pleasure.

They continued for hours, whispering quiet words to one another and finally feeling fulfilled from the emotional need they shared prior to this evening. Louis had come once more and Harry came twice, both of them leaving a sticky mess about the bed.

After they both caught their breath, Harry stood up to open the window to allow the cool night breeze to help air out the stuffy room. He gave Louis his cup of water and lovingly requested him to finish it all.

When he came back to bed, Louis handed him the big cup back, still about a quarter of the way full.

“Baby, that was a long night we just had,” Harry said, kissing his head gently. “Keeping drinking, darling.”

Louis shook his head. “For you,” he insisted quietly. “Was a long night for you, too, Daddy, I know.”

Harry gazed down at his love, eventually nodding slowly. “Okay, honey, you’re right,” he agreed softly. “Liam should be coming soon, I’ll ask for another,” he added as he finished Louis’ water.

Louis hugged him from behind, sitting up against his pillows on the bed. He leant back, taking Harry with him so Harry was resting against his chest. Harry pulled the covers over both of them, feeling too relaxed in Louis’ arms to put their boxers back on at the moment.

Louis held him tight, pressing kisses over as much of his face as he could reach while Harry rested his head against Louis’ shoulder. “Thank you, Hazza, thank you so much. Felt almost like we were home again… loved it so much, dinner and everything.”

“Of course, angel. Love you to bits, did you know?” Harry asked, a small smile on his face.

“Had a feeling, yeah,” Louis replied, biting his lip to keep from giggling. He pressed kisses into Harry’s hair, squeezing his arms around the bigger boy even harder. “Love my daddy more than anything,” Louis whispered, mostly to himself.

Harry turned his head to kiss Louis properly, pressing his lips to Louis’ over and over again.

A firm knock was heard at the door, and Harry leaned away to rest his head in the crook of Louis’ neck again.

Liam quietly opened the door and closed it behind him.

“You two are still up?” he asked, mild surprise on his face.

Louis smiled fondly at the boy in his arms. “Only finished about twenty minutes ago,” he replied softly, pressing another kiss to Harry’s temple. Harry smiled back at him, love evident in his eyes.

“Holy shit. TMI, Tommo. Well, wait a moment… you two weren’t going all night, were you?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, holding onto Louis’ arms in front of him protectively. “Yeah, we were. Why? Will he be okay?” he demanded.

“Yeah, yeah, he should be, I just… damn, that’s quite a long time,” Liam explained, unsure if he should be weirded out or impressed with their endurance.

Louis reluctantly extended his arm as Liam got ready to take his blood pressure.

“You two aren’t even wearing pants,” Liam sighed quietly to himself, averting his eyes from the thin sheets covering them. He took Louis’ temperature and distributed his morning medicine. He crouched down next to the oxygen tank and adjusted the pressure on it.

“I see you’ve changed it. No problems, then?” he asked.

“Nope, all good,” Harry replied.

“And you took your nighttime pills, right?” Liam followed up seriously, addressing Louis.

“Yeah, Li, Harry played nurse very well, no need to worry,” Louis replied, causing Harry to smirk and kiss his neck.

“Could you bring him some more water, please?” Harry asked politely.

Liam snorted as he wrote today’s date on the whiteboard. “Sure thing, no doubt you two need some after all that physical activity,” he replied.

He picked up Louis’ cup and said, “Nice to see you’ve used my gift I left.”

Louis leaned over to the wooden table by his bed, searching for the condom. He found it and pelted it at Liam, hitting him square in the chest.

“Thanks, babe, but Hazza and I go all natural, yeah?” he said as Harry tilted his head toward him again, the two of them kissing slowly once more.

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding,” Liam said, picking the unopened condom up from the floor.

“Nope. Take it home for you and Zayn,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“I am not going to be the one to change your sheets next,” Liam grumbled as he walked out the door.

Louis pulled away from Harry as the two boys giggled quietly, both of them feeling giddy and youthful in a way they hadn’t felt in a long time. Harry sighed and leaned against Louis’ shoulder again, staring out the window to see the sun barely beginning to rise.

“Perrie was right, the sunrise is so lovely from this room,” Harry whispered.

Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s and kissed his temple again. “Yeah, it is lovely from here,” he replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if its even legal to allow your patients alone time like that trusting theyll take care of their own medication and stuff so... forgive my inaccuracies I guess. Liam just happens to be a super chill nurse who allows his favorite patient to smoke with him & their boyfriends with the window open, idk.  
> I'll say it again cause its so great: Title from "Poem of You, Whoever You Are" by Walt Whitman, the bisexual/gay poet of the late 19th century :D
> 
> Louis' my love and Harry's my life at [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/)  
> You'll for sure make my day if you let me know what you think of my fic, comment or come talk to me on tumblr if youre a dark larrie who loves the pain like me.


End file.
